


In-Fighting

by silverfox419



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Betrayal, Dream Smp, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Post-Manberg Festival, Temporary Character Death, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfox419/pseuds/silverfox419
Summary: Tommy talks with Tubbo about his execution. A disagreement forms between the two.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	In-Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> really wanted to see this scene, but then i thought, hey i can write it myself

Tommy stared at the burn marks that covered Tubbo's skin. His fists shook as he did his best not to turn around and give Techno a piece of his mind. Tubbo had asked to talk with Tommy privately after everyone met up back in Pogtopia, so they had walked upstairs together away from the rest of the group.

Tubbo shifted uncomfortably in front of him. "...Tommy, I think we should forgive Technoblade."

He definitely wasn't expecting that. "The fuck!? What do you mean, forgive him!? He killed you, Tubbo!" Tommy screamed, angry tears threatening to spill.

The smaller of the two shrunk into himself. "Well... yeah, but there was a lot of powerful people there. He didn't really have much of a choice..."

"Wh- He could have just killed Schlatt and Quackity, they had no armor! He didn't have to kill you!" Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mind spun as he tried to comprehend his friend's words.

Tubbo absentmindedly picked at his tattered suit. "All I'm saying is there was a lot of pressure on him..."

"So what!? He literally betrayed you, Tubbo! You're gonna forgive him just cause he doesn't have a spine!?"

Tubbo flinched, staring intensely down at nothing, a hand gripping his arm. "...Tommy, the same thing happened with me." The room seemed to still. Only the sound of heavy breaths broke the silence.

Tommy reached a hand out. "Tubbo, what-?"

"Remember back at the start of this mess? When you and Wilbur were running away from the podium? I was gonna come with you guys. I was- we were gonna be in it together." Tommy didn't fail to notice Tubbo's grip had tightened. "But then Schlatt called for me. And you know what? I listened. I- Tommy, I was scared. Schlatt had a lot of power in that moment. I mean, he got a whole crowd of people chasing you just with one sentence!" Tubbo was shaking as he looked up at Tommy. "There was a lot of pressure to follow Schlatt's orders. And that happened to Technoblade too."

Tommy's mouth hung open. That- that was different, it had to be. "You're acting like he didn't hurt you, Tubbo! Aren't you hurt?"

"Of course I'm hurt!" Tubbo yelled. Tommy stopped short. "I thought... Wilbur whispered he wouldn't hurt me, I- I really didn't think he would. I'm still in shock, honestly." Tubbo lightly rubbed on his burns as he continued. "It hurt a lot, Tommy. But... I still forgive him. I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I didn't. So... can't we all just get along?"

Tommy really didn't understand. Looking at Tubbo's state hurt. Why would you forgive someone who did that to you? How could he ever forgive someone who did that to his best friend? But one look at the pleading in Tubbo's eyes and Tommy's stubbornness softened. "I can't promise anything." He paused, and gave a small nod. "...But I can try."


End file.
